


Enhanced

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cannon dialogue, Capcom - Freeform, Enhanced C-virus, Game: Resident Evil 6, Hope, Identity, Lanshiang 2013, Love, M/M, Nivanfield, Short One Shot, Wash Your Hands, selflessness, stay safe, symbiosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Not all viruses are detrimental to human health. Some develop a benign, symbiotic relationship with their host. Ask Piers Nivans.To all my readers, stay safe, wash your hands, find the love, and we’ll get through this.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Enhanced

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the growing number of ‘virus’ stories. I wanted to present a more positive view, and this tale explains a little more of the enhanced c-virus incident concerning Piers Nivans at the end of RE6, and some details that I’ve previously mentioned in my Nivanfield AU post-Lanshiang. My thanks to Capcom for the original dialogue.

June 23rd. Neo-Umbrella Offshore Facility, China Sea:

Before the start, there had been nothing. Then existence, though only dimly recognized. A coming into being.

Since then there had been minor external changes. Barely perceived. Not understood. You need sense organs to detect light, temperature, motion. Nevertheless, the changes were recognized. And that indicated awareness, life.

Overtime, it became more adept at recognizing some of these changes. Changes in mass, acceleration. States different to inertia. We would call it movement. It couldn't understand what that was. Just that it was different . . .

June 30th, Naval Dockyard, Lanshiang:

Piers took out the vial from the case. He could tell straight away it was a different strain. Red, radiating with an inner life. Chris told him to keep it, for analysis by HQ. Piers paused, making sure Chris wasn't looking, then slipped it into his pocket. He knew then he was prepared to use it. Even if it meant disobeying his Captain.

 _"Difference! Warmth!"_ 98.6°F. It didn't know it at the time, but that was the temperature it was designed for. The body temperature of a human being.

July 1st, Neo-Umbrella Offshore Facility, China Sea:

Buying time for Agent Birkin and the terrorist Muller to escape, Chris and Piers were making their way back to the top levels of the facility. Back to the escape pods and safety. They had been ambushed by Carla Radames ultimate monstrosity, Haos, several times already. After the last attack, Piers had thought it was finally dead. But the creature rose from the water at the bottom of the central shaft and began attacking them yet again. He knew they were running out of time, That Chris had to get out. Even if he did not.

The virus experienced new changes. The warmth had increased, and what had been a background pulsating rhythm, transmitted through the glass of the vial, had suddenly become louder, erratic. This wasn't stasis. It was difference. It was bad.

Haos threw Piers to one side as it turned its attention to Chris; impaling Piers onto a jagged piece of the disintegrating structure. The pain was excruciating. His right arm was virtually severed at the shoulder. But it was nothing compared to the pain of seeing his Captain's flailing body in the grasp of the monster. Piers screamed as he wrenched himself free from the metal that had speared him. The vial fell from his pocket and rolled away in front of him. He could see its red glow. Tantalizing, like a beacon. He crawled towards it.

Chris' cries were becoming weaker. Now, the moment of sacrifice. No time to think. He had to save his Captain. Piers struggled, but eventually managed to pick up the vial. Then he plunged the injector end into his shattered arm.

 _"Difference, difference! Space, freedom, movement. What is this place? Explore, discover, learn. Above all, survive."_ It was wonderful and terrifying in equal measure.

By the time Piers staggered to his feet, it had travelled throughout his body. This was what it had been made for. The virus absorbed the new found knowledge, reveling in the senses that now had name and meaning. And it saw there was a conflict. Its host was almost delirious with fear and rage. Now it had joined with him, his wellbeing was . . . was hers. She was female. With responsibility had come identity, and gender.

She saw the object of his anger. A large, almost transparent creature.

_"Attack! Yes Host, attack it. But what with? I, we, need a weapon. You, us, are all there is. Create one, now! And then destroy it. I understand, the other is at risk."_

The long, claw-like appendage erupted out of Piers' body. Sickle shaped blades grew from where fingers had been just seconds before. Piers didn't have time to be shocked.

 _"Fire!"_ she commanded. And so he did.

Now it was Haos' turn to scream in agony. Chris, freed from the monster's loosened grasp, immediately ran to his Lieutenant. And then he saw the arm.

"Oh God, Piers! What did you do?" But Chris already knew. He'd seen plenty of C-virus mutations before. "Try and fight it Piers! You have to stay in control."

They carried on fighting the wounded Haos, Chris frantically searching for an escape route all the while. And she fought too, to protect what was now hers. Bolt after bolt of bio-electricity, arcing from Piers' mutated limb into the body of the creature. Finally, Piers rammed the razor sharp blades of his arm into Haos' body, whilst Chris ripped and slashed at the monster's huge red heart. Haos reared up and screamed, then slumped lifeless to the floor. But Piers was fast losing control, his arm continuously sparking and flickering with exhaustion. He'd not only been fighting Haos, he'd been fighting the virus, trying to remain human. She couldn't let him

And Chris knew that too. "Just stay with me. You're gonna be Ok"

"I'm sorry . . . Captain. I did it for the BSAA . . . For the future."

The emotion, so strong now in her host for this other, this Chris. It was killing him, and if he died, so would she. Protect the other, and protect themselves.

"You did a real good thing." His Captain smiled at him.

She loved her host, she was him, and by implication she also loved the other, the Chris. She couldn't help but feel anything else. She and he were one now, the Piers.

"As long as you are . . ."

"I don't wanna hear it. We're both getting out of here!"

Emotions flooded her through her. Regret? Hope? Love? How to make sense of it all? One thing was clear. Protect the Chris, love the Chris.

WARNING! FACILITIES INFRASTRUCTURE COMPROMISED. UNABLE TO WITHSTAND WATER PRESSURE. - ALL PERSONNEL, PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.

"Just go!" Piers told Chris through gritted teeth as he tried to wrestle control back from the virus.

_"Protect the Chris first, yes, I know. But you need to protect yourself, ourselves. Can you hear me? Why don't you understand? I am not a threat."_

"No, you're gonna be Ok! We're almost there . . . The escape pods." For a moment Chris dared to hope they would make it. "Here we go, Piers, we're gettin out of here."

Piers hesitated, then slumped down against a mesh wall. The pain was intense, he grunted, trying with all his will to blot it out.

_"No, don't fight me, please! Open your mind Host, don't shut me out!"_

Whilst Chris was occupied with opening the door of the pod, Piers removed his BSAA badge.

_"What is that, the symbol? A reminder, a token . . . of love? What are you thinking?"_

As Chris tried to help him inside, Piers pushed him away. As he did so he placed the bloodied badge into his Captain's hand. Then, with his good arm, he pushed Chris into the pod and set the release.

"Piers! No, don't do this! Open the goddamn door . . . that's an order. Piers!" Chris screamed, beating his fists on the pod's porthole as it was ejected into the cold, black water.

They watched the pod float away. Piers had lost the love of his life, and she was losing hers.

 _"Why are you still fighting me? I mean us no harm . . . What? Yes, I see it! The creature has returned. It is attacking the other!_ "

Haos, somehow still alive, had risen out of the depths and had began to hammer on the pod. It screamed in hatred at it's sole occupant.

_"Alright, one last time, then we must survive. Why? Because I care! Because I don't want us to die!"_

The bolt was aimed straight and true. A sniper's last, perfect, shot. And Haos died at last. Shattered, chunks of its body fell through the water, raining down on the crumbling structure below. She saw through the milky eyes the facility collapsing around them.

_"I have to save you, us. That creature, it was designed to live in the water. We are not. We need protection. Use it. Use its body. Make a cocoon. Like this. Yes! Now, more protection, our weapon, our arm. We inside, the arm outside. We safe, warm, protected. Recover, no more hurt, no more pain. Protect the Piers, then find the other . . ._

_. . . Find the Chris. Find love."_


End file.
